


Sticks and stones

by PharoahFan200



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharoahFan200/pseuds/PharoahFan200
Summary: Sticks and stones may break bones, but your words hurt the most. They sink into my still beating heart with the force and feeling of a knife





	Sticks and stones

__' _Sticks and stones may break bones, but your words hurt the most. They sink into my still beating heart with the force and feeling of a knife. All I wanted to hear was for you to say you still loved me even if you didn't mean it. I needed to hear the words at least once more. Now hear I am at my last wits all I've gotten was anger and force. What happened to our love? When did it fade away? When did I get sick and tired of the broken bones? Was it before I started my training, or was it after? None of it makes sense anymore I just want my big brother back. I want to be the little brother again.'_

**'Our love is like a poisonous venom, and as lethal as a vial of acid. When did I become the victim wrapped up in your string? Was it my fault we're like this? Did I push you too far? My memories of what we were are hazy like a dream. Did it really happen, or were we always this way? We can never make it back to what we were. There's not enough time for that, but right now I need to feel your LOVE please show me how much you care.'**

_'You spew cusses and insults at me and I send them back with a force. Every little crack and imperfection you have is there because of me. You were once a perfect porcelain doll. Now you're battered and broken, and it's all my fault. I show you my LOVE with every mark I leave. You stare at me with fear in your eyes, but yet hidden deep under your beautiful fear there is LOVE that I hold dear.'_

**_'As time passes we realize that we can never turn back no matter what we try. In our hate, empty threats, punches and bites there's something more. Is it love or is it hate I've lost touch with reality, and I'm loosing touch with who I am.'_ **

End oneshot.

 


End file.
